Supergirl
by Duct Tape Fairy
Summary: Returning to Pittsburg, Anna has trouble finding her balance


Supergirl

Share and enjoy, read and review.

Anna deliberately doesn't tell any of her friends that she's coming home. Instead, she saunters into the high school on Monday morning and casually leans against Danna's locker, the usual meeting spot since it's nearest the door and waits to be noticed. The clamor is fairly gratifying and it keeps her mind off Seth for the next few weeks as she catches up with everyone and happily immerses herself in her friends, her weird, wonderful friends who know her inside and out and would sooner be spend an hour in an iron maiden then get plastic surgery.

Anna is happy of course – she hadn't lied about how homesick she was – but she's very happy that it's cold enough for her mini skirts to go unworn without comment. She avoids her comic collection and Designing Women marathons, dodges the sporadic instant messages and emails from California and spends a month listening to The Rolling Stones and Billy Joel, both of whom Seth had hated. She tells wild, exaggerated stories about Orange County that make her friends laugh. Seth is not mentioned, Summer only in passing.

She feels like she broke up with them somehow and she doesn't quite know how to deal with it. As much as she'd like to pretend that she never left Pittsburg, Anna is fully aware that it's futile now. She changed out there under the sun and it feels so strange to be that person in Pittsburg. It's like lying if she does; lying if she doesn't and frankly, that's a paradox Anna can't be bothered to figure out. She sulks about feeling so horribly off balance, but does not cry. She's waiting for something to come along and let her know that its time to move on and just be her, not California Anna or Pittsburg Anna but some balance that actually fits.

She's standing in a costume shop with her friends looking for something to wear to Mike Canton's birthday masquerade when the wake up call comes.

"Oh, you've got to do this one Anna, it'll be awesome!" Christine, her oldest friend is holding out a Wonder Woman costume, grinning madly. Anna can barely keep from flinching. The Nichols Christmas Party Story has not been told to everyone. Christine doesn't notice, busy recalling games on the playground where they played superhero. Anna is about to brush away Wonder Woman and suggest something safer when she sees something on a rack behind Christine. She pulls a hanger off the rack and turns to a mirror, holding the costume against her body to check the size.

"I think I like this one better." Christine pokes her head over Anna's shoulder and smile

"Supergirl? That's cool." And so Mike's party, while not having the designer drugs or all out orgies, of a typical Newport bash, is attended by both Supergirl and Batgirl, something that brat Holly will never be able to boast. Anna winds up in a corner telling stories to her friends, the real stories, the ones that mattered. She tells all about the Great Cohen Love Triangle and laughs about it for the first time ever.

Later that week, when the pictures have been developed she scans one of her and Christine in classic superhero poses and sends it to Seth, who tells her in his reply that he's putting a copy in his locker. Anna's not completely balanced yet but she will be. Things have been warming up lately and she might be able to start wearing miniskirts again.

You can tell by the way, she walks that she's my girl,  
You can tell by the way, she talks she rules the world.  
You can see in her eyes that no one is her Chi,  
She's my girl, my Supergirl.  
  
And then she'd say: It's OK, I got lost on the way  
But I'm a Supergirl and Supergirls don't cry.  
And she'd say: It's all right, I got home late last night  
But I'm a Supergirl and Supergirls just fly.  
  
And then she'd say, that nothing can go wrong,  
When you're in love, what can go wrong?  
And then she'd laugh the night turns into the day,  
Pushing her fears further along.  
  
And then she'd say: It's OK, I got lost on the way  
But I'm a Supergirl and Supergirls don't cry.  
And she'd say: It's all right, I got home late last night  
But I'm a Supergirl and Supergirls just fly.  
  
Then she'd shout down the line, tell me she's got no more time  
Cause she's a Supergirl and Supergirls don't cry.  
And then she'd scream in my face, tell me to leave, leave this place  
Cause she's a Supergirl and Supergirls just fly.  
  
She's a Supergirl, a Supergirl,  
She's sowing seeds, she's burning trees,  
She's sowing seeds, she's burning trees,  
Yes, she's a Supergirl, a Supergirl,  
A Supergirl, my Supergirl.


End file.
